


Shisha no Naka Kara Raizu; Edo Tensei!

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Shisha no Naka Kara Raizu; Edo Tensei! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Multi, Naruto/Harem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	

**~3 Person’s P.O.V.~ (Chuunin Exam; During Invasion)**

Orochimaru’s invasion had started. The 3rd Hokage was busy with the 1-tailed beast; Shukaku. Naruto was given the task of finding Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and Orochimaru to stop him. ‘God, I hope those 3 are okay.’ Naruto thought to himself. “ **BOSS!!!** ” “ **SHIT!!!** ” He got there just in time to see Orochimaru using _**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**_.

The Sodaime, Nidaime, Yondaime, his mom, and Madara were just stepping out of their coffins as Naruto jumped in front of the kids before turned to Konohamaru and the others while taking off his fox mask. “Are you 3 alright?” He asked. “We are now Boss!” the kids replied.

‘Why is a child wearing ANBU gear and a hokage’s robe. Don’t tell me he stole them! Why does he look like a younger version of me with Madara’s hairstyle? And why did the other kids call him boss?’ Tobirama thought. ‘He looks like brother, those kids called him boss, and he’s wearing that gear. Just who is he?’ As if reading Shodaime’s mind, Madara decided to find out. “Who are you?”

“He’s Narutobiramato HashiMadarama Senju Uchiha; Goes by: Naruto, Tobi, Narutobi, FOX, Shinigami of Konoha, and Konoha’s Legendary Elemental God; Adopted by the Uchiha clan; 11 years old; SSS-Ranked ninja of Konoha; Kekkei Genkais: Sharingan, Maelstrom Eye, Shoton, Mokuton, Rinnegan, and Meiton; ANBU member “FOX”: High Commander of the Interrogation, Torturing, Tracking, and Assassination/Massacre squads; Massacred 3 whole hidden villages by himself in 1 hour in a mission given to him by the fire Daimyo at the age of 5; Chakra Level: Way past a Hokage’s, almost godlike; Jinchūriki of Nine-Tails; Genin Team: Team 7; In a summoning contract with: Foxes, Dragons, Toads, Deer, Wolves, and all big cats; If pissed off enough, he can also summon the Gate of Hell literally; And he’s the great grandson of Tobirama, Hashirama, and Madara, son of Minato and Kushina. Currently the official Godaime Hokage of Konoha. Oh shit. Oh shit! **OH SHIT!!!** ”

Saying that (In one breath), the snake sennin was terrified after realizing who he was dealing with and saying that the 5 reanimated shinobi were shocked at what they just heard was a complete understatement. “So you know about me, huh? Because you know my identity Orochimaru, I have to kill you. _**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!**_ *SIGH*”

Naruto did his attack before Orochimaru could dodge it. “ _ **Amaterasu!!!**_ ” While the black flames burnt him to death; Madara walked forth and asked, “How are you able to use that Sharingan?!”

Showing up, Itachi answered that question, “A mission he received right after joining ANBU at the age of 5. He was an apprentice of Shisui Uchiha at the time. He was to scout the area to find any hiding places that the missing-nin we were hunting could have gone. When he didn’t return after 3 hours like he was supposed to; Obito, Shisui, Kakashi, Ibiki, Yamato, and I went looking for him. After finding blood and signs of a struggle, we started searching harder, but didn’t find him until 5 hours later. We found him chained to wooden posts; he was being whipped, beaten, strangled, cut, limbs being broke, his eyes were cut out with a kunai, but the worst was the multiple rape he was put through just to get whatever information about Konoha that he knew. Shisui and I had gone completely berserk with rage at that time, so we just stormed in, attacking and killing everyone we saw; not caring how wounded we became. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and we left. We-”

Naruto cut Itachi off there, “I was carried to the nearest hospital, where the doctors told them that my eyesight was gone; that I would need implants to ever see again. Shisui told them to use his eyes because he felt responsible for not coming with me during the scouting. I don’t know what wrong during the surgery, but when I woke up, Shisui was dead. No one would tell us what happened, so we left and came back here. And that was how I got this Sharingan.”


End file.
